


Rules

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Boys Kissing, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gabriel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Groping, House Party, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Rough Kissing, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Dean's best friends, Charlie and Benny along with his brother drag him out to a party hosted by Gabriel. Castiel falls into Dean's arms and they rush off to a bedroom...





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixth word 'Rules'.
> 
> This is actually not the original version -which sucked and was quite kinky tbh- but I much prefer this one and hope you all like it. 
> 
> Sort of inspired by 'How To Be A Heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds. As you can probably tell by the first rule.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS: No explicit sex or detailed sex, sort of builds up to it before I cut it off. Touching, groping, mentions of crotches and nakedness.

** **

** 006 Rules **

Benny pulled into a parking spot and looked at his best friend sitting next to him in the passenger seat. In the back seats sat Charlie Bradbury, their other best friend, and Sam, Dean’s little brother by four years. Dean narrowed his eyes at his friends and brother in annoyance,

“I _still_ don’t see why you all dragged me out to a party hosted by some thirty-something-year-old man-child.”  
  
“Jesus, Dean, you’d think you were an old man and not twenty-eight.” Sighed Sam,  “Look, I’m good friends with Gabriel and he too has made it his mission to get you to his party, so please just indulge us for this one night.” Grumbling under his breath, Dean got out of Benny’s car and glared,

“Fine. For god’s sake fine!” He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air before Benny chucked his own hand out and slapping it against the angry man’s shoulders.

“Rule number one, brother, you gotta have fun. That’s why we are here at a party hosted by a man known globally to host the very best.” Benny stated. The short red-headed and only girl in the group joined Dean at the other side and threw an arm around his waist, helping to lead him inside the raging building.

“Rule numéro deux make sure they’re gay. Dude, this one time I saw a hot blonde eyeing me and walked over prepared to -you know- seduce her…and well, she wasn’t amused unlike her boyfriend who laughed and I found out she was just eyeing my attire in that snobby way people often do.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman,

“Rule number three, Dean, make sure they’re fit. Don’t go off with an ugly.”  
  
“Damn, Sam! When did you turn into a douchebag?” Chuckled Dean at Sam’s apparent ‘rule’, who simply grinned and shrugged in response. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The group of four reached the entrance where Gabriel immediately greeted them,

“Dean-o! Glad you could make it after all this is being thrown in your honour!”  
  
“Yeah, right. Like you need an excuse.”  
  
“True, true my good friend.” Gabe handed them all a drink before pushing Dean into the crowds, “Right let me guess you got to rule three, leaving me with the best rule.” Gabe coughed dramatically as the other three surrounded the two, Dean raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink, clearly waiting for Gabriel to cease the dramatics and get on with it. “Numero quattro, Dean-o, have amazing, mind-blowing, multiple orgasm inducing sex.” Dean felt his cheeks redden slightly at Gabriel’s unfiltered mouth,

“And rule number five, no strings!” The group cheered as though toasting at the final ‘rule’ they had created, Dean sighed and lifted his beer with the others before they all parted ways.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Much to the disappointment of the others, Dean simply leaned against a wall in the corner, clutching his beer in his right hand as his eyes followed the mishmash of people dancing -or rather pushing themselves as close to the other as though trying to have sex with their clothing on- in the centre of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rather handsome looking man wandering over to the wall Dean was leaning against. 

The blue-eyed man that had stolen Dean’s gaze seemed uncomfortable as though this party wasn’t exactly his ideal Saturday night. As the man got closer to Dean, the room seemed to slow down, a misplaced foot stood directly in the man’s path a second too soon, sending the man stumbling forward as he tried to grab hold of something to steady himself, only there was nothing to grab onto. Just as the man's face edged closer to the floor, Dean grabbed hold of his arm as said arm came within his reach. The man turned to face his ‘rescuer’, only to find his face directly in front of Dean’s crotch. Both men blushed upon realisation and stood up straight, Dean let the man’s arm go as soon as he was balanced.

“I…err…I am sorry and thank you. I did not see that man’s foot until it was too late…” The man looked as though he wanted to smack himself in the face for his rambling,

“No worries man.” They fell into a silence, listening to the music echoing loudly across the room (and probably the entire neighbourhood). “I’m Dean, by the way.”  
  
“Sorry?” The man shouted back as he leaned in closer to hear him,

“I said my name’s Dean.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Castiel, though people call me Cas.”  
  
“You too, Cas.” The two stared at each other, eyes locked on to the others. Neither could deny that the other was extremely good looking. Lust quickly darkened their eyes and before Dean knew it, Castiel was pushing him against the wall. A battle of dominance with their tongues hastily followed as they tugged and grabbed at each other. Hands tangled in each others hair. Castiel won the battle and as soon as they separated for oxygen, Cas took interest in nipping and kissing Dean’s neck, causing the taller man to arch his head back, giving Cas more of his neck.

“Should we perhaps continue this elsewhere? Preferably one of our beds.”  
  
“Mine or yours?” Dean panted

“Follow me.” He murmured against Dean’s lips as he grabbed the man’s hand and lead him through the crowd. Cas lead the taller man upstairs and down one of the many corridors of the mansion into another room. Dean barely remembered that no one was allowed up the stairs, but he found he couldn’t care.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Dean threw his leather jacket to the floor, kicking his boots off as Cas did the same with his trench-coat and his brogues. Not even a second after was Dean thrown surprisingly gently onto the bed with Castiel on top of him. T-shirts were being pulled off as quickly as they could, jean-clad crotches rubbed against one another as they kissed roughly but passionately. Soon zippers were being tugged as lips trailed down necks and chests; jeans were being pulled down hastily and thrown unceremoniously against the opposite wall where they fell with a thud to the floor. Two more quieter thuds followed as their boxers joined their jeans on the carpeted ground. Moans filled the silence in the room as they rubbed their naked bodies together…

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Green eyes fluttered open slowly as the sunlight hit his face enhancing his many freckles. Both the bed and the room were empty, Dean sat up and looked around. Standing up, he gingerly put his clothes that he had found folded on a chair in the corner of the tidy room. His backside ached as he walked carefully down the stairs of Gabriel’s house. Stopping abruptly when he realised that he was in Gabriel’s house, he began to panic ever so slightly. Pulling on a brave face, he stepped into the kitchen where he had heard voices. All talking stopped as Dean continued to stare at his feet with a red face.

“Good morning Dean.” Came Castiel’s deep voice as he wandered over to Dean and lifted the green-eyed man’s chin so they were eye to eye.

“Mornin’ Cas” Mumbled Dean, “Hello Gabriel…”  
  
“Hello Dean-o, have a fun night?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at Dean who blushed, “No need to answer, I heard you screaming for more on round two or was it round five?” The redness on Dean’s face became more vibrant,

“I see you both know each other?” Cas said with a questioning tone,

“He’s friends with my little brother. How do you two know each other?” Dean answered with a question,

“Well Dean-o, Cas is my little brother. We both live here.”  
  
“Oh…” Dean wasn’t sure if that made the situation better or worse.

“Anywho, I’ll leave you kiddos be!” Gabe exclaimed before walking away with a whistle and was that a lollipop?

“So…you and Gabe are brothers? I mean at least we didn’t stay in his house in a random room last night considering his rules about that.” Dean mumbled leaning against Cas,

“Yes, I do apologise for not mentioning that, however, I did have something different on my mind.” Dean shivered as a cold hand ran its way up his spine, it felt oddly nice.

“I really liked last night -and I don’t just mean the many rounds of sex like your brother pointed out. You…I enjoyed the cuddling…a lot of people I have sex with tend to be rough and kind of just…well they take advantage of the fact that I bottom and just pleasure themselves not really caring about me…but you…you did…I…thank you, Cas.”  
  
“People are rather selfish beings by nature. I am glad you enjoyed last night…I am quite a cuddler and a lot of people have never enjoyed me cuddling them…unlike you, that is.” They stared into each other's eyes for several quiet moments before moving in slowly and kissing. Unlike the night before this kiss wasn’t rough, it was gentle and caring. The simple act sent signs of love and hope through them. Pulling away they sighed blissfully,

“Cas…would you like to go out with me?”  
  
“Certainly, I was about to ask you that myself. Would I be wrong to hope or ask that we…well we become a couple?”

“No, I would like that, Cas.” They decided to separate so Dean could go home to be interrogated by his friends and brother, they organised a date for later that day, where Dean would pick Castiel up and they’d have dinner out.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The moment Dean entered his home, he was ambushed by his Sasquatch of a brother and placed on the couch where he found his favourite red-head throwing herself on his legs to stop Dean from escaping.

“Y’know, you could’ve just asked instead of ambushing and attacking me, you savages.”

“If we had done that, we all know for a fact that you would’ve run up to your room and locked the door.” Answered the heavily accented man known as Benny causing Dean to glare at everyone,

“Fine, get on with it.” Grumbled Dean whilst waving his arms gesturing for them to continue,

“How was it?” 

“Who was it with?”

“Do we know the guy?” They all asked in unison, 

“Geez, one at a time, children.”  
  
“Who was it?”  
  
“Castiel, Gabe’s little brother apparently.”  
  
“Fuck.” Muttered Sam,

“What?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing, I just remembered something, carry on,” Sam replied before Dean continued to answer questions,

“Goodness sake, you lot are nosy little shits.” Dean muttered, “Last question then I’m leaving.”  
  
“You follow the rules?” Dean smirked at Charlie,

“Let me see…” He paused and placed a finger to his chin in a thinking position, teasing them all, “Number one check” Dean counted on his left hand, placing his right index finger on top of his left index finger, then continuing to do the same with the other four digits on his left hand with his right index finger as he spoke, “Number two…I didn’t ask but pretty sure he’s into dudes. Number three, fuck me he is gorgeous. Number four…” Dean paused and grinned making the same sound he would when he ate a delicious apple pie, “Mmm I can remember five  -what adjectives did Gabriel use- amazingly, mind-blowing, multiple orgasm induced rounds of pure unadulterated sex.” Dean paused once more

“I did not need to know nor did I want to ever know _that_!”

“It’s what you get for interrogating me, Sammy,” Dean replied to Sam’s comment throwing a shark-like grin across to his brother, 

“What about rule five, Dean?” Murmured Benny, Dean felt himself freeze up, he had forgotten about _that_ little rule,

“Since when do we need rules anyway? Why did we even create those things? It’s complete BS.” Dean replied, shifting Charlie off of his legs so he could stand up,  
  
“…are you…what? I am so…confused…what…huh?” Stammered Sam causing Dean to snort in amusement,

“And you went to Stanford? Honestly, with the intellect you just showed, people may start having a hard time believing you went there, Sammy.” Said man glared at Dean who simply continued “I am…going out on a date with Cas this evening…I believe…well, I’m hoping that we may…end up in a successful relationship much like you and Jess, Sam.” The others just gaped at him in surprise, before their shocked expressions turned into large grins. They were happy for him and could only hope things lasted between the two, even if they had only met the night before and knew nothing but each other's names and brothers. Dean hadn’t been this excited about a relationship since Lisa (which ended horribly after Dean found out she not only cheated on him but was also pregnant with another mans child). 

“I’m…we’re happy for you Dean.” The three of them leaned over to give the green-eyed man a hug, before changing the subject.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

[Sam] [ _Gabriel_ ]

“You know technically you cheated.”  
  
_“Don’t know what you’re on about, Sasquatch.”_  
  
“Yes, you do.”  
  
_“Nope…don't think I do, kiddo. Care to enlighten me?”_  
  
“You tripped Cas so Dean would catch him.”  
  
_“Oh yes…well, did it or did it not end well for the pair of them?”_  
  
“Yes. It did and for that I am grateful. Doesn’t mean I’m giving you $50.”  
  
_“What! You can’t back out of our deal, Sam!”_  
  
“Just did, Gabriel.”  
  
_“But -that’s not fair- no. I refuse to accept this.”_

“I could careless…I’ll bring you a bag of candy?”  
  
_“…Dammit, you’ve used my weakness against me! Fine…make it two bags and I’ll completely forget about the deal.”_  
  
“Fine.”  
  
_“Good…You coming over tonight?”_  
  
“Sure.”  
  
_“Great…the other three are welcome, though Dean will probably be here with Cas making good use of the bedroom…”_  
  
“Didn’t need to know that. See you then, Gabe.”  
  
_“See ya, Sammy.”_ Both lines went silent as they ended the phone call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment,  
> Bye!


End file.
